Affection
by Eraser Raiin
Summary: A series of oneshots, so no set plotline. Pointless Sontails fluff - SonicxTails . Other very mild pairings later. Discontinued.
1. Morning

_A/N: This is a Sontails/Sails fanfic. That's malexmale (Yaoi) relationships. If you've got a problem with that, DON'T READ IT!! And do NOT reveiw with something like "sick..." I don't want flames, or your negative opinions on yaoi._

* * *

The sun slowly rose above the sea, lighting up the entire region known as the Mystic Ruins. On top of a hill stood a lone house, the residence of two former heroes, arguably the most well-known in history.

As the rays of sunlight filtered through the upstairs window, illuminating the dark room, a blue hedgehog began to stir from a deep sleep. He rolled over onto his back, slidng his hands behind his head. His six long quills spread out beneath his head as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Sonic the hedgehog.

There wasn't a single person who had never heard of him. Even the little children were told stories about the great things Sonic had done in his lifetime.

However, there was one thing they didn't mention. One thing that just about everybody except for Sonic himself thought let the hero down, spoiled his reputation.

And that reason was a young fox named Miles Prower, who everyone knew as Tails.

Sonic turned his head to the left a little. He smiled as he saw the back of Tails, lying next to him, apparantly sleeping soundly.

The cobalt hedgehog turned onto his side, shuffling up until he was behind the kit, so close that golden fur mixed with blue.

Sonic gently blew onto the back of Tails' neck, like he did every morning to get Tails' attention. He was disappointed when the kit didn't even twitch.

_He must be dreaming about something nice_, Sonic thought, smiling warmly.

But Tails was awake, listening to everything Sonic was doing. Usually, Tails would turn around as soon as Sonic woke him up, but now, he wanted to see what the hedgie would do next.

Sonic edged a little closer, his stomach rubbing against Tails' back. He then slid his arms around the kit's body, until his hands met at his chest. He squeezed gently, nuzzling his cheek into the back of Tails' head.

Tails shivered as he felt Sonic's arms around him. He clenched his teeth, desperately fighting the urge to turn around.

Eventually, he felt Sonic's grip loosen, and his arms slid limply back to his sides. The hedgehog sighed quietly, annoyed that Tails was ignoring him. He paused, trying to think of something else to do that would get Tails' attention.

He moved even closer, pushing against Tails' back. Sonic began to stroke gently up and down the side of his body, from his waist, all the way down his thigh, and back up again.

Tails felt beads of sweat collect on his head. His body twitched, no matter how hard he tried to keep still. _Turn around_, a voice screamed in his head, _You know that's what both of you want._ Tails felt his heart speed up as Sonic's light fingertips ran up and down his body.

After a few more minutes with still no response from the stubborn fox, Sonic growled quietly. He had now worked out that Tails was awake, though tried to pretend differently.

_Why are you ignoring me?_ He thought, hurt. Then he had one final idea. Nudging even closer, he weaved his legs with Tails', and rested his hand on the side of the kit's face.

_What's he doing?_ Tails thought suspiciously._ His hand sure feels warm, though..._

Sonic's hand moved backwards and up a little bit, his palm resting at the base of Tails' left ear. Slowly, he started to rub, gently but firmly. Tails' whole body relaxed as Sonic massaged his ear, just like he always did to calm Tails down, relax him, or send him off to sleep when he was restless.

Sonic, able to tell that Tails was enjoing it, moved his other hand to his right ear, and began rubbing in time with his first hand. Sonic smiled. This _always_ made Tails purr, like a kitten.

The kitsune felt something building up inhis throat, and swallowed desperately. _Whatever you do,_ He told himsef_, don't make a sound. He's never done this to wake me up. I've got to see what he'll do next._

Sonic's green eyes flared. Not so much as a sigh fom the fox. He knew for _sure_ Tails was awake, he just didn't know why he was being ignored.

Tails waited patiently. Sonic didn't move for a minute or so. Then, he felt the hedgehog move. Move _away_ from him. He heard shuffling footsteps, walking towards the door. Tails opened his eyes in time to see Sonic disappearing out of the door. He shot into an upright position, holding his arms out like a helpless child.

"Sonic! Don't leave me!" He cried, tears forming in his blue eyes. Sonic took several steps back into the room, grinning like mad until he saw Tails' face.

"Aww, Tails, don't cry, I'm sorry..." He whispered, running over to Tails' side.

"I'm sorry...for ignoring you..." Tails said. Sonic shrugged, nudging Tails over and climbing in beside him. The hedgehog crossed his legs, and Tails climbed into the space between his knees, nuzzling his head into Sonic's chest and sighing happily. Sonic fiddled with Tails' hair.

In case you haven't worked it out yet, Sonic and Tails were boyfriends. That was the only thing the public couldn't stand about their hero. He was together with his former sidekick, his best friend. They used to be so close everyone thought of them as brothers. But when they got even closer, it was too close for anyone's liking. Even their friends were wary of them.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails sighed happily.

Sonic gave a warm smile. "I love you too."

Sonic and Tails. The only people in the world who didn't care about their own relashionship. And why not?

Because love is a powerful thing.


	2. Invitation

It was just after lunchtime. Sonic and Tails were sitting on the sofa, satisfied after their meal- chili dogs as usual. Tails had dozed off, laying next to Sonic with his top half layed across the hedgehog's full stomach.

Sonic was lazily flicking through the TV channels, not even taking in the brief glance of each channel he got. Sighing, he switched the set off and tossed the remote to the floor, listening to the dull thunk it made.

He looked down at Tails, who was sleeping soundly, a small smile on his face. Sonic smiled too, squeezing the fox a little.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring, startling Sonic. Sighing heavily, he eased himself out from underneath Tails, being careful not to wake him. He hurried over to the phone and picked up the receiver quickly, in case the loud ringing woke Tails from his nap.

"Hello? Oh, hey Knux. How's it goin?"

Knuckles was one of Sonic and Tails' best friends. The red, dreadlocked echidna lived in the city with his girlfriend, Rouge the bat. Out of all their friends, Knuckles was the most uncomfortable with Sonic and Tails' relationship, though he tried to pretend he didn't care.

Knuckles' voice droned through the phone

"... Tonight?" Sonic said,glancing over at Tails, who was beginning to stir."Well, I don't know... I mean, it's kinda short notice..." Tails was now sitting up, his eyes blurred, his hair messy.

Sonic sighed at Knuckles' pleading. "Fine... We'll be there. See ya at six." He put the phone down, making strangling gestures towards it.

"Who was that?" Tails asked suspiciously.

Sonic walked over, sitting back down next to him. "Ahh, just Knuckles. He wants us to go over to his house tonight."

"And you said yes, right?"

"Well... I couldn't say no, could I?"

"I guess not." Tails said, knowing that Sonic was way too much of a good friend to say no to an invitation. "It doesn't matter. It might be fun."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fun? You think a poxy sleepover at Knuckles' house is _fun_?"

Tails frowned, cocking his head to the side. "You didn't say we were staying for the night..." He aid quietly, pausing for thought. "Sonic, we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Knuckles doesn't like... us. You know, _being_ together."

"Well, what's he gonna do? Shadow and Amy are going too, and they don't care."

Tails sighed, irritated that he couldn't have his own way. Sonic laughed at his expression.

"You used to that as a kid." He smirked. "When I wouldn't let you have another cookie. You were glaring at me, with this dagger look on your face."

Tails smiled. "Then I told you I hated you," he remembered, "And stormed upstairs."

They were still laughing five minutes later, when they went upstairs to pack.


	3. Interruption

_A/N: Okay, I decided to add the ages in here, just in case you were wondering..._

Sonic: 19

Tails:16

Knuckles:20

Rouge:20

Shadow:19 (even though he's ageless)

Amy:18

_Yeah, they're really screwed up. Oh well, it's my fic. I can screw it up as much as I want._

* * *

Sonic and Tails arrived at Knuckles' house just before six. The air was freezing, and it was already dark.

"C'mon, Knux." Sonic growled angrily, stabbing the doorbell for the third time,"We're freezing out here." He folded his arms, blowing on his hands to warm them up. Tails was standing a few feet away, his arms wrapped around his body as he shivered. Sonic turned around to check on him, and walked over slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, with loving concern in his voice.

Tails shook his head as Sonic rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing..." The fox replied, determined not to make Sonic feel disappointed in him. "I'm just... a little cold, that's all."

Sonic gave him a warm hug. Then they heard a click behind them, and Sonic turned around to see Knuckles at the door,. He was looking at them as if they were doing something wrong.

"Finally!" Sonic joked, hurrying inside. "We've been waiting out there in the cold for ages! Didn't you hear us knock?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Not the first time," he admitted with a sheepish smile,"We were making dinner."

Sonic dragged their bags into the hall, and Knuckles took them from him.

"Do you want me to show you your room?"He asked, hauling the bags over his shoulder.

Sonic laughed. "This isn't a hotel, Knux. Stop trying so hard."

Knuckles sighed. "Do you want to see it or not?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Knuckles didn't get sarcasm. He couldn't take a joke, either.

Tails and Sonic followed the echidna upstairs. Tails still looked like he wanted to go home. Sonic reached over and squeezed his arm gave a small smile.

When they reached the top of the stairs, there were three doors in a row. The first one was Knuckles and Rouge's room, the one on the far end was where Shadow and Amy would sleep for the night, and the middle one was their room.

"Sorry." Knuckles said as he led them in there. "It's the smallest one. It used to be the same size as the others, but we built a wall in the middle. The other half is our bathroom.

The tiny room didn't even have a window in it. There was a cupboard in one corner, and a small single bed.

"Yeah, we couldn't fit a double on in here." Knuckles apologised, "But one of you can sleep on the floor, if you..."

"No thanks," Sonic interrupted casually. "The bed is fine. It might be twice as small, but that makes it twice as cosy, right?" He smirked at the horrified expression on Knuckles' face. He had obviously put Sonic and Tails in the smallest room so that they wouldn't have to sleep in the same bed.

Knuckles shook his head. He always tried hard to hide his homophobia, but it was always so noticable.

"Well, I'll err... Let you guys unpack. See you downstairs." The echidna turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sonic unzipped their bag, rummaging through what they'd brought along.

"We haven't really got much stuff," Sonic said, pushing the backpack under the tiny bed. "I don't think there's much point in unpacking."

Tails nodded, sitting down slowly on the bed. It gave a creak in protest. The kitsune stared down at his feet, sighing quietly. Sonic looked up at him, frowning with concern.

"You're not saying much," He said quietly, sitting beside him. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," Tails cried, standing up and turning to face the hedgehog. "It's Knuckles. He's just so... _against_ us. He practically freaks out at the thought of us sleeping side by side. I mean, we used to do that anyway, _before_ we got together. Why can't he just accept that we're in love?"

Sonic stood up, embracing him tightly. "I don't know." He whispered. " I wish he would, too. But... I don't think he's going to chage for a long while, if ever. And... our other friends are okay with it, even Amy."

"But she's not though, is she?" Tails retorted, trying to escape from Sonic's tight grip. "She gets so jealous whenever she sees you with me. I always think she's gonna just walk over and throw me across the room so she can hug you instead, even if she is with Shadow now."

There was a long pause. Sonic was staring into Tails' angry blue eyes. The hedgehog shook his head in disbelief.

"God, you're so beautiful when you're riled up." He whispered, stroking the back of Tails' head. They leaned towards each other, and their muzzled touched. They started to kiss. The two of them were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the door open behind them.

Knuckles stood there, horrified at the sight in front of him. Sonic slowly noticed he was standing there, and turned his head, keeping his arms around Tails, who had also noticed Knuckles and was now blushing a deep red.

"Yes?" Sonic said, trying hard not to laugh at the echidna's expression.

" Erm... I was just... well, Shadow and Amy are here, so umm... dinner should... should be ready. Um, soon." He quickly ran out of the room, and dashed downstairs. Sonic burst out laughing, but Tails wrenched himself free.

"See!" He cried.

Sonic walked over to him, grabbing his hands and looking right into his blue eyes.

"Don't worry." He soothed. "Everyhing'll be fine. I promise."


	4. Dinner

Sonic walked into the living room, followed closely by Tails, just a few paces behind. Shadow and Amy were sat on the sofa together. They had been talking quietly, but stopped when Sonic walked in. Shadow gave them a short nod, and Amy mumbled a "Hi." Before Sonic's relationship with Tails, Amy would have screeched his name and jumped on top of him, squeezing him so hard he wouldn't be able to breathe.

They were about to sit down when Knuckles walked in, looking a little pale.

"Dinner's ready." He stated simply, addressing Shadow and Amy rather than the other two.

***

"Man," Sonic said loudly, pushing his empty plate away. "That was one of the best meals I've had in a long time."

"Why thank you, Sonic." Rouge answered in her usual sensual voice. "Everyone says I make the best food."

Knuckles glared at her. "I don't remember anyone saying that."

Rouge sighed. "Did everyone else enjoy it?" She asked, only asking because she loved receiving praise and compliments. Everyone agreed with Sonic, complimenting Rouge a little too much. The only one who didn't join the conversation was Tails. Sonic gave him a nudge.

"What about you, Tails?" He asked. "Did you like the food?" Tails looked up. Everyone was silent, waiting for his response.

"Of course I did." He insisted. "It was my favourite, after all."

Everyone had been cooked a different meal, so that everyone got the food they loved the most. Sonic, of course, had chili dogs, Tails got chicken with rice, Shadow had pizza (because he always said the Italians were the only good cooks in the world), Amy had salad (because she was on a constant diet), and Knuckles and Rouge both had fruit salads (because of their animal instincts' love of fruit).

"How did you know all our favourite foods, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, and it must have taken you ages to prepare it all" Sonic added.

Soon, everyone was talking about something or another. Everyone, that is, except Tails.

"You're quiet tonight, Tails." Amy announced loudly, so that everyone stopped talking to stare at him. "Why don't you say something?"

Sonic reached over and squeezed Tails' hand under the table in encouragement. Tails gave him a grateful smile, before saying the first thing he could think of.

"So, err... what are we doing after dinner?" He asked.

Knuckles answered straight away. "We've rented this movie," he declared.

"Which one?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"It's that one you've been wanting to see for ages, Sonic." Knuckles said proudly. "You'll love it. It's called 'The Slaughterhouse'."

Sonic's eyes widened. "No." He said firmly. "We are _not_ watching The Slaughterhouse."

"Why not? You were the one who was always complaining you wanted to see it so bad. What gives?"

"I am NOT letting Tails watch that movie." Sonic growled. "He _hates_ scary movies, and it's rated an 18"

"Sonic..." Tails whispered.

"C'mon!" Knuckles cried. "I got for you the most. Tails won't mind it."

"NO!" Sonic yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. He felt something pulling on him, and looked down to see Tails tugging at his shirt.

"Sonic, please." He whispered."Don't get angry. I _don't_ mind. I could always go to sleep down here if I don't wanna watch it. I don't want to ruin everything."

Sonic sat down slowly. He was grateful towards Tails for saying that, but he still knew it was a bad idea.

"Good," Knuckles said. "Thank you, Tails. That settles it. We are watching The Slaughterhouse tonight."


	5. Questions

"So, hedgehog," Shadow said to Sonic. "When was the last time you saw that Eggman?"

Sonic thought hard. "The last time we defeated him... was about a year and a half ago. He agreed to stay away from trouble, and not cause it either. I don't thnk anyone's seen him since."

"So he doesn't know that you're with Tails now?" Shadow was always open about his opinions (though preferred to keep his emotions secret), and, along with Rouge, really didn't care about Sonic and Tails. In fact, he found it quite interesting, always asking questions.

Sonic shook his head. "Not unless he's seen all the headlines, which he probably will have. But as long as he stays away, I couldn't care less."

Shadow nodded.

On the other side of the living room, Tails was sitting on the chair. Amy and Rouge were standing over him, asking him hundreds of awkward questions.

"So," Rouge started. "Knuckles told me earlier that you and Sonic were kissing in your room. Is that true?"

Tails blushed. "Well, yeah, we were, but he..."

"What's he like?" Amy asked him. "Is he a good kisser?"

"I...I d-don't know." Tails stammered. "I've never kissed anyone else to compare him to..."

"But do you enjoy it?"

Tails squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes." He said. "I mean,...yeah, I..."

"That means he's good." Amy squealed. Bith girls were enjoying embarrasing Tails. They found it cute when he fidgeted and turned red.

"Is he really romantic?" Rouge asked quietly, glancing over at Sonic, who was still talking to Shadow.

Tails shook his head."I d-don't know what you mean." He said desperately.

"What kind of things do you do together?" The bat asked.

"Yeah," Amy added, "Have you been on any dates together?"

"Umm... there was this one..."

"Where did you go?"

"It was kinda..."

"What did he say to you?"

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"I don't..."

"Has he ever told you he loves you?"

"Yeah, he..."

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"Has he ever cooked dinner for you?"

"Well, he once made..."

"What's the best thing about him?"

"And don't say 'his personality!'"

"Sonic!" Tails cried pathetically. Thay were making him feel way to embarrased.

Sonic walked over, and Tails ran to his side. "C'mon, ladies." Sonic said."Stop torturing him."

Knuckles walked into the room, carrying a slim box in his hand. Sonic took it from him. It was a DVD case, plain black with dripping, blood-red letters that spelled out 'The Slaughterhouse'. In the corner was a red circle next to a white box. In the circle was a bold 18, and there was tiny writing in the box, which said: WARNING! This film contains graphic horror scenes and explicit gore. For over 18's only.

Sonic hended the case back with a sigh.

"Are you sure you wanna watch this?" he hissed to Tails. The fox nodded.

"I'm kinda tired, so I'll probably fall asleep anyway."

Knuckles put the disc in the slot, grabbed the remote and went to sit down. He and Rouge, along with Amy and Shadow, sat on the long sofa. Sonic was sat in the small, one-seater armchair. Tails climbed in beside him, snuggling up in the little space that was left. Knuckles gave a tiny shudder.

Tails' eyes were heavy. He had fallen asleep before they had even reached the main menu.

***

Tails opened his eyes sllowly. _Where am I?, _he tought, the fog in his head not even beginning to lift. He lifted his head and saw that he was laying on Sonic. He smiled and closed his eyes again. _As long as Sonic's here,_ he told himself, _I don't care where I am._

Then, Tails heard a strange sound. It was a low, muted roar, that went on and on. He opened his eyes again, looking up at Sonic, whose head was turned away, a disgusted look on his face. Tails turned his head, spotting a small TV screen. He squinted, trying to work out what they were watching.

What he saw cleared the fog in his head more than enough, and he remembered everything.

On the TV screen was the huge, rotting body of what looked like a cow. It was devouring a screaming child, with computer graphics so realistic they could have fooled anyone.

Tails gave a loud scream, leaping off of the chair and running out of the room.

"Tails?" Sonic cried. _I thought he was asleep.._

Tails slammed the door behind him, falling against the wall and sliding to the floor. He rested his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to erase the horrifying image in his head. It made him want to throw up. He felt sick, his heart was pounding hard, His body shaking uncontrollably. Sweat ran down his back as he sobbed into his palms.

Sonic knelt down next to the fox.

"Tails?" he said quietly. The kit jumped at him, clutching him tightly and sobbing against his chest. "Tails I thought... you were asleep. It is just a movie, after all."

"B-but it w-was so _real_. It's _horrible_, Sonic. I wanna go home..."

Sonic stroked his head soothingly, trying to calm him down. "We can't go home now, baby. C'mon, it's almost done.."

Tails shook his head, clutching at Sonic's shirt as if he were never going to let go. Sonic sighed, lowering his voice. He whispered something in Tails' ear. Tails' eyes widened. He stared up at Sonic, shaking his head slowly.

"No! Sonic, we couldn't. What if... someone came in?"

Sonic grinned. "Please. I swear no-one'll know. Just come back into the living room."

Everyone was staring at them as they walked back into the living room. Tails apologised to them for running out like that. Sonic sat back on the chair, and Tails climbed onto his lap. He soon fell asleep with his face buried in Sonic's chest.

"What did you _say_ to him Sonic?" Rouge asked, completely amazed.

Sonic just smiled and wouldn't say.

***

The ending credits rolled onto the screen. Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge all stood up from their seats, stretching their stiff muscles. Sitting in the same position for a whole 2-hour movie isn't comfortable. Sonic had stood up only an hour ago, when Tails ran out of the room, so he wasn't so desperate to get up. That and the fact Tails was still lying across his lap.

"That," Sonic announced happily, "Was the _best_ movie I've ever seen. Honestly."

Shadow nodded in agreement. "I thought you'd be scared shitless, hedgehog. You did good."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Half the time, Shadow didn't even know what he was talking about himself. Sometimes, it was best just to ignore him.

"Told you you'd love it." Knuckles said smugly. "I bet now you're glad Tails didn't mind watching it."

"Leave him alone." Sonic said. There was no anger in his voice, because he knew Knuckles wasn't actually mocking Tails. No-one in the room would dare do that. They'd all seen Sonic get angry.

The blue hedgehog gently poked Tails' arm as everyone left the room and headed upstairs.

"Tails," he whispered,"The movie's over. Everyone's going to bed."


	6. Cute

It was three days after Sonic and Tails stayed over at their friend's house.

Sonic crept down the short steps, being careful not to tread too hard on the bottom step, the one that always creaked. He could hear a quiet humming from the other side of the workshop. He snuk forwards, stepping over various tools and papers.

He could see Tails kneeling down by his plane, making some kind of complicated adjustment to the wing. His back was turned, and he seemed to be completely unaware that Sonic was standing behind him.

The hedgheog quietly moved up right behind him, and, as the kit stood up, he covered the foxes' eyes with his hands. Tails practically jumped through the roof, leaping at least a foot off the ground. He gave a high-pitched yelp in fright.

"Guess who!"

"Sonic! What the hell?"

Sonic laughed loudly as Tails spun round, lowering his chin onto his chest and _pouting_ up at the hedgehog, his arms folded. Sonic raised his hands.

"Woah, sorry, I didn't know you'd freak out so much."

Tails relaxed, falling against Sonic's chest. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know," Sonic said quietly, "You looked really cute when you were doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Well... pouting at me. It's really cute."

Tails looked up at him. "When do I look the cutest?" He asked, trying himself to think of what Sonic would say. It was a tough one. He was thinking for a long time, furrowing his brow and staring up at the ceiling.

"When... when... you're asleep. Or, when you're really, _really_ excited about something. Or... when you're thinking really hard.... Or maybe when you're scared..."

Tails laughed. "Well, which one?"

"All the time." Sonic said finally. Tails poked him in the chest.

"That's not fair. You have to pick _one_."

Sonic shrugged, running his fingers through Tails' hair. "How can I choose? You're always cute." There was a short silence, until Sonic said, "So..?"

"So what?"

"When am _I_ cutest?"

Tails poked him in the chest again. "Silly. There's only one cute person in a relationship. You're the big, handsome, manly one." He gave a small sigh. "I'm the weedy nerd." He said quietly. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"_My_ nerd." Sonic said lovingly, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

Tails grinned up at him, his eyes closed in relaxation.

"Was there any reason why you came down here?" The kit asked, "Or did you just want to tell me I'm cute?"

Sonic thought hard, his face lighting up as he remembered what it was.

"Oh, yeah! I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

"Tonight? No, I'll just be finishing up here, have dinner,and then go to bed, I guess."

"Do you... want to go out for dinner?" Sonic asked, sounding as if he was afraid of the answer.

Tails smiled fondly. "I'd love to." He said gently. "Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe that new place in Station Square? It's supposed to really good there."

Tails nodded.

Their first public date.


	7. Fangirls

There was a long queue outside the restaurant. Tails and Sonic had been waiting for about half an hour, but because of their hunger, and the low air temperature, it seemed like way longer.

"How much longer do we have to wait out here?" Tails complained, shivering a little. Sonic hugged him tightly to warm him up.

"Stop complaining." He teased playfully, "We're next in line, look."

Tails watched the group in front of them enter the restaurant, and glanced up at the roof. A shining sign stated _"L'arc-en-ciel."_

"That's French, right?" Sonic asked hesitantly. Tails nodded. "So," Sonic said, nudging the fox, "What does it mean, angel?"

Tails blushed at the compliment. He loved it when Sonic gave him pet names. It made him feel like Sonic controlled everything. It made him feel little and cute. It made him feel like he was Sonic's property, in a good way.

"_L'arc-en-ciel."_ Tails announced, "French for 'the rainbow', but it translates into 'the arch in the sky."

Sonic nuzzled the top of Tails' head fondly. "I don't speak French." He smiled, "But I know you're right."

The restaurant doors opened slowly, and the two of them were invited inside. As soon as they stepped through the doors, thay both gasped, staring around.

The single room was huge. There were about fifty tables scattered around, some larger ones for big groups, and small round ones for couples on a date. A sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls were a deep crimson color, the ceiling white. The tables were covered in a dark red cloth, and set with shining plates and glittering glasses. In the middle of each one stood a small vase of flowers with a sweet smell.

Not that you could smell them from far away, that is. The air was filled with a spicy smell, strong enough to make you hungry, but not so overpowering that you felt sick when it hit you in the face.

A smartly-dressed waiter approuched them.

"Table for two, sir?" His voice had a strong British accent.

"Uh, yeah, it's just us, thanks." Sonic replied. "Have you got a table that's a little more... private?"

The waiter nodded, and thay were led to a small table in the corner, out of veiw from most of the other diners. Sonic and Tails sat down, and they were each handed a slim menu.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" The waiter asked.

Sonic's eyes scanned the drinks menu. He spotted a fancy bottle of wine, and ordered it.

"Sonic," Tails hissed as the waiter walked away, "Are you _crazy_? That bottle of wine costs over $50, and the food isn't cheap, either. We can't afford this."

Sonic reached over and ggrabbed Tails' hands, looking right into his blue eyes.

"Tails. Would I really bring you here if I couldn't afford it? Trust me, I'll pay for everything."

***

"Man," Sonic said, leaning back in his chair and pushing his empty plate away, like he had done at Knuckles' house a few days before, "That was the best meal I've ever had."

Tails giggled, daintily dabbing around his mouth with a clean white napkin.

"I still can't believe you ordered _chili dogs_ in a posh place like this."

"Well, if they didn't want me to order 'em, they shouldn't have put them on the menu." Sonic said, listening to Tails' cute giggle again. "And anyway, some of the most well-known and civilised people eat chili dogs on a regular basis."

"Oh yeah?" Tails laughed. "Who?"

Sonic paused a little, closing his eyes as he stated simply, "Me."

"You!" Tails laughed. "Civilised?"

"Anyway," Sonic said, irritated, "How was your meal?"

"It was... nice." Tails said quietly. It was actually better than nice. He had ordered a chiken dish with a french name. When it was brought over, it didn't look very appealing. There were huge lumps of something in a glistening orange sauce, with smaller chunks of bits dotted around. The smell had invited Tails in, and his meal turned out to be delicious. The big lumps were chicken, the small ones were various vegetables, and the sauce was a tangy tomato flavour.

"Let me have a taste." Sonic requested, leaning over the table and kissing Tails. The kit got a spicy taste of chili dogs as Sonic's tongue roamed around in his mouth. Sonic broke away, licking his lips.

"Mmm. Tangy." Sonic reached over and took Tails' hands in his own. "Tails. This is gonna sound really... cheesy, but... I really enjoyed it tonight. And I wanted to..." He was aware of someone standing over them, and turned his head to glare at them.

He was met by a young girl, who was celebrating her birthday with friends. A group of them were standing a few feet away, giggling.

"Can I help you?" Sonic snapped, irritated that they had been disturbed.

"Um, you're Sonic the hedgehog, right?" Sonic sighed, and nodded. You didn't get many blue hedgehogs hanging around with a two-tailed fox, did you?

"I was wondering... could you sign this, please?" She held out a birthday card. Sonic smiled, dropping Tails' hands and taking the card. He'd do anything for his fans, even if he hadn't done anything heroic for over a year. He opened the card. Inside was the usual 'Happy Birthday' message, and 'To Alex' written at the top. Sonic signed his name at the bottom, and handed it back with a smile.

"Have a nice birthday, Alex." He said gently. She squealed and ran over to her friends. They all looked at the message and screamed happily.

Sonic chuckled and turned back around. Tails was hanging his head, staring at his shoes. The girls had acted like he wasn't even there.

Sonic sighed. He hadn't even thought about how Tails would feel.

"Tails... I di-"

"I want to go home."

He looked up, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Tails, this is supposed to be our date. I... didn't know they were going to come over here."

"I wantto go _home._"

Sonic stood up, leaning over to Tails.

"How about we go somewhere away from the public?" He whispered.

Tails nodded, standing up and edging out of the table. He didn't really want to go home yet. He was just tired of being ignored by Sonic's fans. They acted like if he wasn't there, they could kid themselves Sonic wasn't gay.

Sonic reached into his pocket, pulling out some money. He piled it onto the plate with the bill on, and grabbed Tails' hand.

Tails stared at the money in disbelief, but said nothing as Sonic led him away.

* * *

_A/N: C'mon, people! This story has had hundreds of hits, so where are all my reviews? I need feedback! PLEASE review! (Thanx to all those who HAVE reveiwed! Anonymous reveiws are allowed!!_


	8. Sounds

Sonic walked down the cold, wet streets of Station Square. Tails' head lolled against the hedgehog's shoulder, his eyes half-closed. Sonic's arm was around Tails', holding him up. Tails looked like he was going to fall sleep right there.

_Maybe we shoulda gone home after all,_ Sonic thought, glancing down at the fox nestled into his shoulder. _He does look really cute like that, though._

He lifted his head to gaze up at the bright stars scattered around the pitch-black night sky. The buildings towered over him, their bleak, gray walls slightly intimidating. Sonic smiled as he remembered past adventures in this same city, such as when Perfect Chaos flooded the whole town. Nothing had changed since then. Well, technically, nothing had changed since all the buildings had been restored.

Sonic kept on walking. He had no idea where they were going, he just let his feet keep strolling until he found somewhere they could just sit for a while, then head home.

Then, he heard a sound. A sound that would have sent horrible shivers down his spine a few years ago. Now, it was the most relaxing sound that could have reached his ears, apart from Tails' kitten-like purr.

The soothing whoosh of the waves as they washed over the soft sand of the beautiful Emerald Coast beach. He decided to head there.

Sonic sat down on the hot sand, Tails slumped against him, curling up onto his lap. His hands clutched at Sonic's shirt.

_Mmm, Sonic's even warmer than the sand..._ he thought dreamily as he felt gentle hands run down his back, making him tingle all through his body. He fell asleep in seconds, his head nuzzled into Sonic's side.

Sonic smiled down at Tails. He was so sweet when he was sleeping, by both the way he looked, and the soft snuffling sounds of his breathing.

_He's so cute. I couldn't ever let him go because of what other people think._

He sighed quietly, his fingers twiddling with Tails' hair.

_I feel so sorry for him. I thought people would start to hate _me,_ and I wouldn't care about that. But... why are they all treating Tails like this?_

"It's just not fair on him." He whispered, looking out at the streaky red sky above the horizon. He would do anything at all to protect Tails, that was the promise he had made when they had first met, and it was even more true now.

He sat stroking Tails' head for another half hour or so, before deciding to go home. He gently eased himself out from underneath the kit, carefully lifting him up from the sand. Tails' body lolled against his chest as he was cradled in the hedgehog's arms.

Sonic smiled, breaking into a sprint and running home through the familier streets, completely unaware that the past few hours were soon going to cause more problems than they were supposed to solve.

* * *

_A/N: **REALLY**** IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!** I need your help to make this story even cuter! I've already worked out the next few chapters, but I need cute ideas! These could include:_

_-Cute nicknames_

_-Cute dates/ things to do together_

_-General cute stuff (e.g. Snuggling, purring, ect...)_

_Thank you! Pease, even if it's only one small thing, mention it in a review! It WILL appear in the story! (But please don't say 'sex', cuz I want to keep this T-rated)._

_Anonymous reveiws are allowed!!_

_**IF THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN, THE FIC WILL NOT CONTINUE!!**_


	9. Publicity

Sonic was jolted awake by a loud, continuous ringing noise. Groaning, he unwrapped his arms from around Tails' sleeping body and rolled out of bed. The kitsune made a soft mumumbling sound, turning onto his back as Sonic trudged towards the door in a half-concious daze.

"Alright!" He called, rubbing his eyes, "I'm coming! Geeze..." His voice was thick, as if he were drunk. Slumping against the wall, he picked up the phone, holding it against his ear.

"Hello..?"

"Sonic?" It was Knuckles, sounding panicked and urgent. "Are you...OK?"

"..Mmm, what? I'm fine... you just... woke me up. What time is it?"

Knuckles brushed the question aside. "Listen, Sonic. You don't get the daily paper delivered, do you?"

Sonic frowned. What kind of pointless phone conversation was this? "No... why?"

"Well... maybe.... I mean... maybe you should get one, but....maybe you shouldn't?"

Sonic sighed. "Knuckles what the hell are you talking about?" He slammed the phone down angrily.

"No! Sonic wai-"

Clutching his head, Sonic groaned and plodded slowly back upstairs. He would have fallen back down if it were not for the bannister. He collapsed back into bed, snuggling up to Tails, and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Who was that?" Tails asked quietly. It sounded like he was struggling to get each word out.

"Meh, just Knuckles. He was talking about... a newspaper..."

They both fell right back to sleep.

***

Sonic was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Tails had gone out to Station Square, buying something. He refused to tell Sonic what it was, hurrying out the door with a pleased grin on his face. Sonic glanced up at the clock. 4:56. Tails should be home any minute now, for dinner.

Sure enough, Sonic heard the familier rythmic _thud, thud, thud_ of Tails footsteps outside. He flicked off the TV, standing up and stretching, ready to greet Tails as he arrived.

The door slammed shut, and Sonic smiled, expecting Tails to run upstairs and hide whatever he had bought. Instead, heavy, frantic footsteps stormed into the living room. The smile on Sonic's face fell when he saw Tails' tear-stained muzzle and red-raw eyes.

"Tai-"

"_Is it true_?" Tails screamed, running at Sonic and pummeling at his chest, fresh tears streaming down his face. "_Tell me it's not true_!"

Sonic's face softened. He grabbed Tails' wrists and slowly lowered them to the kit's side. He lifted his chin, staring into the watery azure eyes.

"Tails," He whispered gently, "Tell me what happened."

Tails squeezed Sonic's waist, sobbing uncontrollably against his chest. Sonic noticed a roll of thick paper tucked into Tails' jacket, and gently lifted it out. He unrolled it, felling Tails grip him even tighter. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw the newspaper's headline:

_SONIC'S GAY PUBLICITY STUNT._

He shook his head in disbelief as his eyes travelled down the front page.

_Sonic the hedgehog, beloved hero to all, has apparantly been scamming the entire world about his sexuality._

_A few months ago, Sonic announced a relationship with his former sidekick, Miles Prower, better known as Sonic's lovable brother, Tails. _

_Last night, Sonic went on a so-called "Date" with his new partner. Alex Sparks was celebrating her birthday at the same restaurant. She was willing to give us an account of what happened:_

"_I've been a fan of Sonic's since I was a kid, so I was watching him from across the restaurant all night. He and Tails weren't saying anything to each other. When they'd finished eating, I walked over to ask for Sonic's autograph. When he saw me coming, he leaned over the table, and kissed Tails, as if he was trying to prove they were together."_

_So, could it be that Sonic and Tails are still nothing more than friends? Some people are worried that Sonic is abusing Tails to gain publicity, because there is no hero work for Sonic to do anymore to keep up his popularity._

Sonic's green eyes flared. He hurled the newspaper at the wall, sending pages of print scattering everywhere.

"Total crap!" He yelled, clenching his fists so hard his arm started to tremble. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Tails gave a small sniff, nuzzling his head into Sonic's shirt, which was damp with tears.

"S-so it's n-not true?" Tails whispered. Sonic made him lift his head..

"I love you." He stated simply, looking directly into Tails' shining blue eyes. "When would I ever lie to you, Tails?"

"But... why are they saying that?"

Sonic rested his chin on the top of Tails' head. Light golden fur tickled him. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

_A/N: Keep those cute ideas coming! I've got a couple of great ideas, which'll help make this story a couple chapters longer._


	10. Beautiful

Tails opened his eyes. All he could see was wall. His bedroom wall.

The room was dark, a slit of light flowing through a crack in the curtains.

Tails sighed, pulling at the sheets and closing his eyes again. Then he stopped. Something wasn't right... The bed seemed colder, and sort of... bigger. He sat up, his tired eyes widening as he realised Sonic wasn't in bed. The kitsune gently brushed his hand over the slight dent in Sonic's side of the bed. Stone cold. That meant Sonic had got up at least an hour ago...

Tails stepped out of bed and padded slowly across the floor. He was surprised to see that all the lights were turned off. Usually, if Sonic ever got up in the night for whatever reason, he would turn on every light he passed, so Tails could easily follow his tracks if he woke up.

He sniffed, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. He swallowed and began to slowly feel his way along the landing, and downstairs.

When he reached the bottom step, Tails felt a strong gust of wind blowing into his small body. It was unbearably cold, stinging his skin and making his fur feel wet. He stood shivering in his underwear, and took another few minutes making his way back upstairs to pull on some clothes.

He ran back downstairs dressed in Sonic's jeans and shirt, and stepped into his shoes. Tails stood on the step outside, pulling the door closed behind him. Tails wrapped his arms around his body, his teeth clattered against each other. He tried to call Sonic's name, but could only manage an odd _vvrr-vvvr_ sound as his teeth vibrated against his lips.

Turning his head, Tails could make out a blue figure standing at the edge of the 200-meter long runway. Sonic. He was standing dangerously close to the edge. There was nothing below him but a long drop, and then deep water, plus some sharp rocks scattered around.

_What's he doing?_ Tails wondered. He began walking down the concrete runway, towards the hedgehog. As he got closer, he could see that only Sonic's heels were actually on the cliff. The ends of his shoes were balanced precariously over the edge. A chilling thought crossed Tails' mind. _No..._ he thought, disgusted at his own mind. _He wouldn't..._

Sonic suddenly shifted position, and Tails' head began to spin.

"SONIC!" He screamed, running down the runway. Sonic turned around, frowning in confusion at the small fox running towards him.

"...Tails?" The kitsune leaped into Sonic's arms, tightly wrapping his legs around Sonic's waist, his arms around his neck. Sonic stroked his head warily.

"Y-you w-were gonna..." Tails couldn't finish his sentence, instead just sobbing into Sonic's chest.

"I was gonna what?"

Tails sniffed, shuddering as he said the next part. "... jump."

Sonic sighed. He knew whatever he said, Tails would still think he was actually going to jump. Instead, he eased Tails' grip, placing him on the ground gently.

"Come with me," He whispered, taking Tails' hand and beginning to run slowly back to the house, and then down the hill, away from it. Tails stumbled along behind. Sonic was gripping his wrist tightly, so that his circulation was beginning to get cut off.

"Sonic? What are you doing? Let go! You're scaring me! Where are we going?"

Sonic turned around, scooping Tails into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest. He managed to hold on, despite the kitsune's merciless squirming and writhing in protest. The hedgehog sped up, breaking into a sprint at his unbelieveable speeds.

The bitter wind stung Tails' eyes, making him squint. Sonic glanced down and noticed this, instictively raising an arm to cover Tails' eyes. The fox gripped onto the wrist hovering over his head, clutching on gratefully. He tried to work out where they were, but the scenery around them was a blur of green and brown, so he assumed that they were in some sort of forest, judging by the loud rustling noises as Sonic ran.

This guess was comfirmed when a sharp branch snagged on one of Tails' tails. Sonic didn't stop to gently pry it loose, instead he just kept on running, much to Tails' dismay. A huge chunk of fur was ripped from his tail, causing him to bite down hard on his lip so he didn't cry out in pain. He felt his eyes fill up with tears, and decided it was best to try and sleep until Sonic reached wherever they were going.

***

Tails woke up lying in soft, long grass that waved above him. He raised his head and noticed Sonic lying not far away, sleeping in a bed of pink flowers. The kit stood up, and began to pick some for when Sonic woke up. The air was crisp and fresh. It wasn't quite morning yet, but the sun was visible. Tails guessed it was about 6 o'clock, maybe a little earlier.

Clutching a bunch of flowers in his fist, Tails walked over to Sonic's sleeping body, laying down against his chest, listening intently to his gentle heartbeat. He only just realised how tired he was.

***

Sonic began to stir. He opened his eyes to find Tails lying on top of him. A bunch of flowers were held limply in his hand. Sonic took them with a smile, sitting up slowly, so as not to wake the fox. He looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to rise, sending golden-red streaks across the sky. It was utterly beautiful. Sonic gave Tails a small nudge.

"Hey, Tails," He whispered, leaning down right into his ear, "Tails, baby, look at this."

Tails rubbed his eyes, lifting his head to take a look at what Sonic was talking about. He gave a small gasp.

"It's so... " Tails shook his head slowly, trying to think of a suitable word to describe it. "So." He finished. He suddenly realised he was sitting on Sonic's lap, in the most beautiful field. It really was perfect.

"You remember when I used to disappear for a while?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded. "I used to come here, just to think. Earlier, I needed to think about... the press. I was gonna come here, but thought I'd better wait till you woke up. I didn't ever want to share it with anyone else, not until I found someone special enough. I always used to think of bringing you here, but I always thought you'd call me soft for loving it so much."

Tails turned around, nuzzling into Sonic's warm chest. "I think it's beautiful." He whispered, happily. He gazed into Sonic's emerald eyes, closing his own as they leaned into each other, kissing lovingly. It couldn't have been more beautiful.

It was just perfect.

* * *

___A/N: Keep those cute ideas coming! I've got a couple of great ideas, which'll help make this story a couple chapters longer._

_I think "Baby" is a really cute nickname, don't you? ^_^_


	11. Photographs

_A/N: Hey, remember me? I'm the one who made you wait for weeks for an update! But I'm here now. Expect much more frequent updates from now on._

* * *

Tails tugged the pillow over his ears even harder, squeezing his eyes shut. He _hated_ it when Sonic was angry. He always felt like it was his fault, like he'd done something wrong.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sonic ranted down the phone. "Of course it's not true! Would I really be taking the time to call you and tell you your story yesterday was complete _crap_ if it was all true?"

Sonic paused, clenching his fists in anger. He kicked the wall, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Look, I ju- _What?_ Who? Well, you can tell whoever it was that they'd better sort out their story, or I will personally see to it they do!"

He slammed down the phone so herd he heard something snap.

"How _dare_ they!" He growled under his breath, slamming his fist into the wall.

Tails jumped, cowering back as Sonic turned to face him..

"Tails, I... didn't know you were..." He eyed Tails' tear-stained face. "Tails, what is it?"

"I hate it when you get angry." He muttered bitterly. Sonic crawled up to where Tails was sitting on the stairs, pulling the kitsune onto his lap.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey. I was just trying to sort all this newspaper stuff out."

"But they're not gonna listen to you, are they?"

"I'll make 'em listen," Sonic growled, clenching his fists in deteermination. Tails smiled fondly, shifting around to get more comfortable.

Sonic turned his head, his eyes scanning the entire hallway. The beige wallpaper could barely be seen beneath the hundreds of framed photographs. Sonic smiled. Those things brought back memories.

The oldest one was right in the middle. Sonic was standing on the right, pulling a thumbs-up towards the camera with his right hand. His left hand was reaching down to ruffle Tails' furry head. The kitsune was laughing, one eye closed, the other looking up at Sonic. The fox was only six then, Sonic three years older. He couldn't for the life of him remember who was behind the camera.

His eyes travelled along the wall, passing pictures of all of his friends, the chaotix, Knuckles with the Master Emerald, Amy with Big and Cream, Shadow sulking while everyone else smiled warmly at the camera.

So many memories... Where did it all go wrong?

Sonic's veiw stopped at the most recent photograph, taken about a month ago. It was of Sonic and Tails. Sonic was standing behind Tails, and hugging him from behind, with his chin resting on Tails' head. Tails was smiling happily up at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling in adoration.

That's when Sonic noticed something he hadn't before. He glanced down at Tails, who was sleeping on his lap. Ever since they had both admitted their feelings for each other, Tails was different. Happier. He seemed to smile more, which was of course a good thing. But he also seemed to be more nervous and shy around others.

Sonic sighed, stroking Tails' hair gently. This whole newspaper thing needed to be sorted out immediately. Otherwise, Sonic worried Tails would change again.

For the worse this time.


	12. Joke

Sonic shot up in bed, his eyes growing wide as a huge smile spread across his face.

"I've got it!" He whooped, throwing his hands in the air. There came a soft mumble from beside him.

"What are you dreaming about now Sonic?" Tails sighed quietly, hiding under the sheets. "I'm trying to sleep..."

"Not while I'm awake you're not!" Sonic grinned. He threw himself under the covers, burrowing down until he found Tails curled in a ball, his two tails wrapped around his small frame. Sonic snuggled up close to him, sliding his hand onto Tails' middle. Then, his hands started to scrabble around.

Tails squrimed around madly, laughing loudly while getting angry at the same time.

"Sonic!" He laughed, "Sonic, stop! Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore! Stop it!" Sonic continued tickling Tails' stomach, pinning the kit down with one hand and clawing him with the other.

"Ok! I'm awake!" Tails yelled crossly, wriggling out of their den. He dropped his head down on the pillow , glaring sideways at Sonic, looming over him.

"You're not really mad." Sonic teased. Tails huffed, closing his eyes. "Fine by me." Sonic replied. He threw the sheets off of him and stepped out of bed. Tails opened his eyes again.

_Oh no, that's not going to work, not this time._ He listened as Sonic headed towards the stairs. Then, suddenly, Tails heard a shout, a stumble, a clatter and then silence. He felt his heart pound furiously against his chest as sweat poured down his forhead.

"Sonic?" he called, leaping out of bed and running towards the stairs. He looked down through tear-filled eyes. A small shape lay at the bottom of the steps, lying completely still in the darkness. "Please no..." He gasped, stumbling down into the halll. He dropped down beside Sonic, shaking his shoulder desperately. "Sonic wake up!" He screamed.

Sonic's eyes slowly opened, a smile spreading across his muzzle.

"Gotcha!" He laughed, sitting straight up and sniggering to himself.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tails yelled. "It's not funny! I thought you were _dead_!" He curled up and sobbed quietly in the corner.

"Hey," Sonic whispered, sitting beside the kit. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry..." He reached over and gently brushed away the tears from the kit's muzzle. Tails sniffed. He wanted to stay mad, but he couldn't, not at Sonic. He turned around and let himself be pulled onto Sonic's lap. He nuzzled into the hedgehog's chest, snuffling quietly.

"Don't do that again." He said. "I was... scared Sonic."

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought you'd find it funny. It was only a joke to get you out of bed. It's kinda your fault, you know. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah? What?"

Sonic smiled down at him, stroking his tails gently.

"I've figured out how we can sort all this newspaper crap out."

Tails' blue eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"Really? How?"

"What's the most popular place in Station Square right now?"

Tails shrugged.

"Twinkle Park! It's just been re-done. We'll go there."

Tails sighed.

"But I don't like theme parks, not ones with really scary rides. But.. I suppose I could. As long as we don't ride any rollercoasters or anything."

"Sure thing." Sonic grinned. "One more thing though... When we go... You're gonna have to act like... The 'dominant' one."

Tails shook his head.

"No way! Why? I don't want to!"

"C'mon Tails." Sonic pleaded. "If I look like I'm bossing you around, they're still gonna stick to their story."

"But I can't..."

Sonic sighed. "Look, Tails. Do you want me to be accused of abusing you?"

"But... they wouldn't think that would they? I'm sixteen."

"Yes, but you were only fourteen when our relationship started, and fifteen when everyone found out. _Please_ Tails. You just have to reach up and kiss me or take my hand or something when people are watching."

Tails sighed.

"...Ok"

What else could he say?

* * *

_A/N: Aww, Sonic can be so cruel! XD. Please reveiw!_


	13. Promises

There was a loud clang as the thick metal bar snapped into place. Tails gripped onto it . He was wedged in pretty tightly.

"Are you sure this is safe Sonic?" He asked nervously. Sonic leaned over from the car behind him.

"Don't worry Tails. You can't fall out. And if there's a problem, that guy'll stop the ride." Tails looked over at the guy Sonic was talking about. He was ovrweight and dirty, his face lined with an intimidating stubble. Tails gulped.

The train suddenly jerked forwards, and began its slow accent up the tracks. Tails' head moved from side to side as he anxiously glanced at the park below, everything getting smaller and smaller. He could see the huge Ferris Wheel, which now looked about the size of a bicycle wheel.

"S- Sonic..." He stuttered, "I want to get off... Sonic?" He turned around slowly, gasping as he realised Sonic's car had been left in the station, along with all the others. He was on his own.

"Sonic!" He yelled. The hedgehog waved at him from the ground. Tails struggled, lashing around frantically as he tried to escape. The cold metal dug into his stomach, but it wouldn't let him out.

"SONIC!" The car came to a halt suddenly, sending Tails' top half jolting forwards. He looked around, shivering in fright. There were clouds beneath him, floating innocently across the park. He looked behind him, but staring down the tracks made him dizzy. He looked in front of him, at the track he was about to travel down. It was so steep he couldn't see it at all.

Then there was another loud clang, and a creaking sound. And suddenly, the car started moving again, hurtling down a verticle track at top speed. Tails felt like he was going to throw up the entire contents of his stomach. His head felt like it was getting bigger and bigger. A piercing scream came from his throat.

And that's when he noticed something.

_There was a piece of track missing._

He struggled desperately as the gap got closer and closer. He pushed the metal bar as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. The car suddenly went plunging towards the ground as it flew through the gap. Tails shouted and screamed, kicking and struggling furiously.

"SONIC!"

"Hey, it's Ok Tails, I'm here. Wake up, you're having a bad dream."

Tails shot bolt upright, throwing the sheets off him. He was shaking violently, his fur drenched in a horrible cold sweat. Tears were streaming down his face and his heart was hammering against his chest. He was suddenly pulled close to something warm and soft. He clung to Sonic's fur tightly, sobbing like a little kid. Sonic rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing _shh_ sounds while gently stroking the kit's head.

Tails was reduced to quiet snuffling sounds by Sonic's brilliant calming methods. He relaxed against the hedgehog's chast, still sniffling a little.

"Now." Sonic whispered, lifting Tails' chin. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Tails didn't answer that question.

"Please promise we won't go on any rollercoasters when we go to Twinkle Park tomorrow." He cried, pleading with his eyes.

"I promise." Sonic laughed. "I already said that, didn't I?" Tails reached up and grabbed Sonic's shoulders tightly.

"Don't laugh!" Tails replied. He sounded like he was going to cry. "Promise _properly_. Say it. Say: 'I promise we won't ride any rollercoasters tomorrow'. _Say it_."

Sonic held Tails' face gently, gazing straight into his blue eyes.

"I promise Tails. We won't ride any rollercoasters when we go to Twinkle Park tomorrow."

* * *

_A/N: I think that was a really cute chapter! I was going to merge this chapter with the next, but I decided to be mean and split them into two. Please reveiw!_


	14. Rides

Tails stepped off the ride, his head whirling. He stumbled, falling into soft arms.

"Woah, watch out." Sonic said quietly. "You OK?"

"Uhh... Yeah," Tails answered. "I just need to sit down."

He practically _fell_ down onto a nearby bench under some trees. He clutched at his head, waiting for his stomach to stop jerking around. Sonic sat beside him, laughing at the dazed expression on the kit's face.

"I can't believe I just rode that." Tails said, glancing across at the ride he'd just left. It was starting up again, eager humans squealing as it spun them round.

It was simply named "The Twister", and was made of a thick column with an umbrella-shaped roof. Multiple two-seater cars were attatched to the middle by small, strong poles. When the ride started, the column span around slowly, but the cars revolved at incredible speeds, whilst also bouncing up and down rapidly. It made Tails dizzy thinking about the rush he'd felt on that ride.

But Sonic had stayed true to his word. They hadn't ridden any rollercoasters, and Sonic didn't mention wanting to, though personally he really wanted to try, "The Plunger." That vertical drop, three loop-the-loops in a row, and half of the rollercoaster ridden upside-down and travelling backwards. It gave Sonic that "adventure rush" just watching it.

"So," Sonic said, his arm around Tails' shoulder."What are we gonna go on next?"

"Where's the map?" Tails asked. Sonic reached into his pocket, unfolding the piece of paper as he drew it out. He handed it to the kit, who studied it carefully. He suddenly noticed something in the corner he hadn't seen before.

"Look at this Sonic. " He said, pointing at the ride. Sonic leaned across to take a look. The ride was labelled: "The Love Cave." The picture showed a track, covered mostly by a cave. Varous sized hearts were drawn surrounding it. Tails smiled.

"Must be new." Sonic shrugged

"That looks romantic, Sonic." Tails giggled. "Can we ride it?"

Sonic laughed lightly. "I guess we could go see what it is. You ready to go?"

Tails nodded, getting to his feet. They both began to walk over to the far corner of the park, talking about pointless things and laughing at everything, even stuff that wasn't funny.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sonic and Tails turned around. An unfamiliar man was running towards them, a wide smile on his face, his hands spread high in the air, arms waving madly. His suit was a little too casual, his tie _un_-tied. Sonic took a step closer to Tails protectively as the stranger stopped right in front of them, panting breathlessly. A crowd of people were staring at them.

"You're Sonic the hedgehog, and Tails, aren't you?" He gasped. His wide smile was intimidating, but not exactly threatening. Sonic folded his arms, raising an eyebrow as if to say: "Did you work that out all by yourself?" Instead he said:

"Yeah."

The guy laughed a little, as if relieved he'd not got the wrong person.

"I heard you were gonna be here tonight. My son completely idolises you Sonic. Would you mind telling me a little bit about what you've been doing recently?"

"Your son?" Sonic asked. The guy nodded. "If you heard we were coming here tonight, why didn't you bring him along to see me?"

"Well..." The man said, staring at the ground. "He's... he's in bed. Asleep. It's kinda late to bring him out here, isn't it?"

"No." Sonic growled, "You think I'm stupid, don't you? You're a reporter, trying to get me to confirm the accusations you made in that newspaper yesterday. Well I'm not telling you _anything_ apart from this: Your story yesterday was copmplete _crap._ None of it was true. Next time, you'd better get your story straight before publishing it. Got it?" He grabbed Tails' wrist and pulled him over to some railings away from the reporter.

"Sonic!" Tails cried. "What... I mean... how can you be sure that guy didn't just want you to say some stuff for his son?"

"Tails." Sonic sighed, turning to face him. "He was a reporter, Ok? Trust me. I just wanted it to be you and me tonight. No stupid reporters, no screaming fangirls, no-one but you and me. Ok?"

Tails smiled warmly. "That's exactly what I wanted too." He whispered.

"Now," Sonic replied. "You wanna go ride that cave thing now?"

"You bet!" Tails grinned. "It's this way! C'mon!" He started to run in the direction of the ride. Sonic grinned and ran after him. He soon caught up with the kisune, overtaking him playfully.

"Hey!" Tails laughed. He ran as fast as he could, leaping at Sonic's back. The hedgehog fell down onto a bench, Tails sitting on his back and giggling madly.

"Ok, Ok." Sonic growled angrily. "You win. Now let me go." Tails hopped off, pulling Sonic to his feet.

"Hey Sonic look! There it is!" he ran over to the ride, gazing up at it. There was a look of concentration on his face, like he was trying to work out exactly what it did. Sonic walked over, leaning on the rails that surrounded the ride. Tails hopped to his side, nudging up just enough so their shoulders rubbed together.

Sonic and Tails watched a couple who were approaching the ride. Neither of them looked thrilled to be riding it as they stepped into the car. Bright red and cleverly heart-shaped, it looked like the perfect addition to a romantic ride. The safety inspector checked everything, and the car started up. It rolled along the track, which wasn't very high at the highest peak, maybe three or four meters off the ground. Only a fraction of the track was visible before it disappeared into a huge cave. It wasn't really made of rock, but painted so realistically it could have fooled anyone. Sonic craned his neck as the couple disappeared into it, peering into the blackness. He couldn't see anything.

They waited for a long time, becoming more and more impatient. Tails tugged on Sonic's shirt a few times, but was told they needed to wait to see if it was actually worth riding.

Then, suddenly, the car appeared at the other end of the cave. And the couple were kissing. Sonic grinned. At the start, they'd both looked as though there were a hundred other things they'd rather be doing. Now, as the two of them stepped off, hanging to each other's arms and giggling, they looked totally in love.

"Wow." Tails stated simply. Sonic nodded. They were both impressed.

"C'mon then." Sonic said, nudging Tails as he walked past, towards the ticket booth. Tails hurried after him.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is the romantic ride! Loads of fluff! =D_


	15. More Rides

_A/N: Forgot to mention last chapter: Thanks to Sacred Insanity__ for the whole "Twinkle Park" idea! ^_^_

* * *

Sonic ran over to the ticket booth, followed closely by Tails.

"Two, please." Sonic asked, nodding towards Tails. The young guy behind the window, who looked as bored as hell, suddenly smiled, his whole face lighting up.

"Hey!" He laughed. "Sonic and Tails! That's so cool! Listen, can I have your autographs please? You were both my complete idols whenI was a kid!" He held a thick pen out to them, his eyes glittering with hope. Sonic took the pen, flashing his trademark grin at yet another fan.

"Not a journalist." He whispered to Tails.

The fan held out the fabric of his shirt, grinning as Sonic's name was scrawled across it, then Tails' underneath. Sonic held out some cash for the ride, his arm falling limply as the guy shook his head.

"Ride for free. I'm serious. I'll get way more money when I sell this in a few years when you're dead."

Sonic's face fell."Thanks." He said flatly.

They walked towards the first car in the station. Sonic stepped aside, allowing Tails to climb in first, on the far side. Sonic sat down next to him. A fat man with a badge marked: 'Safety' walked over, pushing a bar down in front of them. Tails gripped onto it nervously. Wasn't this the same bar they used on rollercoasters? He glanced across at Sonic, who smiled at him reasurringly.

The fat guy signalled to a co-worker, who nodded and pulled a lever. The car gave an uncertain jerk, before beginning to roll slowly down the track.

Tails began to tremble as the huge gray cave got closer and closer.

"Sonic..."

Everything gradually turned dark as they entered the cave. Tails turned around, watching the outside light disappear as they turned a corner. It was pitch black. Tails shivered, sitting rigid in his seat. He felt something soft slide into his clenched fist, not realising what it was until it squeezed his hand. He held onto Sonic's hand gratefully.

They turned another corner, and were dazzled by a bright light. Tails squinted, blinking rapidly. He gasped as his eyes came into focus. The walls were lined with beautiful bright lights: gold, silver, and sparkling crystal-white. A gentle sound could be heard, and Tails noticed the rails were submerged beneath clear blue water.

A soft voice came from somewhere, and Tails glanced at Sonic to make sure he wasn't hearing things. The young woman's voice flowed from a speaker hidden in the car, echoing slightly in the huge cave.

"You are in a perfect relationship..."

_Damn right_, Sonic thought, glancing happily at Tails.

"You think that things couldn't get better.... But you can always improve things."

Quiet music could be heard in the background behind the woman.

"Massages can really ease strain in the muscles, and can feel really great. Try it."

Sonic and Tails glanced at each other in confusion. They were actually supposed to do it... now?

"Well, who's gonna see us?"Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah... but it's still embarassing..." Tails replied.

"Is it?"

Tails looked up. Sonic was staring into his eyes, trying to convince him.

"You don't know unless you try it, right?" The hedgehog urged. He took hold of Tails' shoulders, gently turning the fox's body to face away from him. Tails realised that the seats were specially designed so that one partner could turn around.

Sonic hesitated for a second. He didn't know where or how to start.

"It's easy." The voice encouraged suddenly. "Place your hands on either shoulder, and begin to squeeze gently, whilst rubbing at the same time."

Tails furrowed his brow, trying to work it all out. He didn't get it at all.

Luckily, Sonic did. He followed the computer's instructions carefully, firmly pressing his fingers into Tails' muscles. The kisune winced as Sonic clutched a particularly sore and swollen muscle. His whole body began to relax, his eyes closing as he calmed down considerably.

"Mmm..." the kit murmured softly.

"You like it?" Sonic whispered hopefully. Tails nodded, opening his eyes slightly to take a look at the cave. The track turned round a corner, into darkness again. Sonic released Tails' shoulders, turning his head away in embarrassment.

A faint light could be seen not far away. The car began to get nearer to it. And as it travelled closer...

"Is it me," Tails said, "Or did it just get colder?" Sonic wrapped his arms around himself.

"No, you're right..."They both breathed out, their breath puffing out in front of them, the thin clouds of mist mixing together before fading away.

The second room was lined with the same formation of decorative lights, but this time they were 'Icy' colors: Pale blue, sparkling white and deep colbalt.

The voice began to talk to them again.

"You don't need blankets to warm you up when it gets a little cold." She said gently. "Snuggling can make you feel warm, as well as making you feel good on the inside, knowing that you're close to your loved one."

Tails shuffled slightly closer to Sonic, moving quicker when he felt safe arms wrap around his small body. He shivered, clutching onto Sonic's shirt as he nuzzled into the hedgehog's side. His shivering was gradually reduced, until it faded completely.

"Hey, it does work." He whispered, as the icy lights disappeared behind them, carrying them into yet another sectionof complete darkness. Tails began to edge away when the temperature rose again, but Sonic clung onto him tightly.

"No, stay there. It's nice having you... you know, cuddled up to me like that..." Tails smiled, happily burying his head into Sonic's side again.

The final section neared them, illuminating the two's faces in a bright mix of colors. Tails and Sonic looked around in awe. The sparkling, jewel-like lights were arranged in an atractive pattern, the colors flashing occationally on and off: Ruby-red, emerald-green, sapphire, pink, gold, silver, purple, white... It was really stunning.

The voice spoke out before they could comment.

"Finally, I give you this tip: Telling each other exactly how you feel can really boost both of your feelings towards each other, and therefore your relationship. Goodbye for now. And good luck in boosting your relationship!"

Tails looked around, smiling at the lights.

"Aren't they beautiful, Sonic?"he sighed happily.

"Yeah. But... not as beautiful as you are." Sonic whispered. Tails' muzzle flushed red as Sonic's face neared his own, those gorgeous green eyes shining right in front of him...

"W-what?" Tails stuttered, turning his head but keeping his gaze glued on Sonic's eyes.

"You're beautiful." Sonic whispered, leaning in even closer, so that he was almost laying on top of the kitsune, "And... I don't tell you this often enough but... I really love you... really, really..."

Tails closed his eyes as Sonic's soft lips pressed onto his own. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they kissed desperately, noses rubbing together intimately.

When they broke apart, a cold gust was blowing through Tails' fur. He looked around in confusion as Sonic's weight slowly lifted off him. The car clunked to a halt, the metal bar rising above their heads. Tails stepped out, still dizzy from Sonic's sudden kiss. Then he realised something.

_They'd been kissing in front of the whole park..._

Sonic's arm snaked around Tails' shoulder, his nose nuzzling into the side into the side of Tails' ear. Tails giggled, looking around the park.

"What do you wanna ride next?" he asked Sonic, laughing as the hedgehog leant in even closer to his ear.

"You." Sonic whispered. Tails burst out laughing as they headed home, hand in hand.

* * *

_A/N: XD! Sorry, Sorry! I loved that line! Please reveiw!_


	16. Adorable

_A/N__: Please don't hate me! I know it's exactly one month since the last update, but I swear I'll bring regular updates from now on. I don't have an excuse for no bringing more chapters, I just couldn't be bothered. Hey, at least I'm honest with you _

_WARNING!! Although it isn't a lemon scene, the start of this chapter contains suggested sex, and disscussion about it. If that makes you feel uncomfortable, please skip ahead to the place marked with (**)._

* * *

Sonic rolled off of Tails to lay next to him. Tails snuggled into his boyfriend's side, smiling happily.

"That was great Sonic." Tails sighed quietly.

Sonic frowned. Tails didn't usually say that.

"Isn't it always?" He asked anxiously.

"Well, sometomes it can be a little..."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"What?"

Tails giggled at the hedgehog's expression.

"I'm kidding Sonic. Of course it is."

"Oh. Well, if... you know... if you ever wanted to try something different, I don't mind, and I'll always say-"

"Sonic. Stop it. You know I'd always ask you if I did. Just go to sleep."

Sonic sighed, closing his eyes obediantly. Despite just telling Sonic to go to sleep, Tails didn't close his own eyes.

**"Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

Tails shuffled a little, not wanting to annoy Sonic by saying it.

"Do you think... with the newspaper stuff... Is it all over now?"

Sonic pulled Tails closer to him.

"I hope so Tails."

"What if it's not?"

Sonic swallowed.

"If... I mean... I'll always stay with you, Tails."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sonic smiled.

"I know. I love you too."

***

A loud ringing echoed through the hall. Tails tried to ignore it, dropping his spanner to the ground when it didn't stop.

"Sonic!" He called from his workshop. Pausing, he waited patiently for a reply.

"SONIC!"

"What?"

The hedgehog's head apeared around the door.

"What's wrong?"

"The phone's ringing."

"I know."

"Then _answer_ it. I'm busy."

Sonic sighed, hurrying over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sonic, what took you so long?" It was Rouge. Her voice sounded odd, though Sonic couldn't work out why.

"Sorry. I got.... Well, I was busy, alright?"

"What, busy with Tails?"

Sonic's cheeks flushed, out of anger more than embarrassment.

"No! Well, not like that anyway."

Tails walked out of his workshop,.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously, snuggling into Sonic's side.

"I thought you were busy." Sonic grinned, pulling Tails close.

"What?" Said Rouge.

"Nothing, nothing. I was talking to Tails. Anyway, Rouge, what did you call for?"

"You two went to Twinkle Park last night, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. How'd you know? Did Knuckles take you there too?"

Rouge scoffed on the other end, then remained unusually silent.

"Rouge? You still there? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Big Blue. I only rang to ask you something, not to complain about my failing relationship with that echidna."

"Failing..?"

"Look, have you bought a newspaper today?"

"Uhh... we get it delivered, but I haven't looked at it yet."

"You're all over the front page."

"Oh... right. Is that good?"

"Take a look for yourself, I've got packing to do."

"Packing? Rouge, are you-... Rouge?"

Sonic placed the phone down with a sigh. Tails frowned up at him, concern etched on his face.

"... Sonic? What's wrong with Rouge?"

"Nothing, baby.I think she's had an argument with Knuckles, that's all." He tried his best to smile at his partner encouragingly.

"Anyway," The hedgehog said quietly, "She said we should check out the newspaper."

"I'll get it." Tails said immediately, running over to the front door where a thick newspaper poked out through the letterbox. He pulled it out and handed it to Sonic, who thanked him and opened it up.

_Sonic and Tails: True Love,_ the headline announced.

_Recent rumours that suggested the world's two greatest heroes: Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were in a fake homosexual relationship to gain publicity were cleared last night, when the two were sighted at Station Square's famous theme park for couples, Twinkle Park._

_Sonic and Tails rode the most romantic ride in the park: The Love Cave, together, and were seen kissing as they exited the tunnel. Witnesses claim they saw Tails "Make the first move", clearing all accusations that Sonic may have been abusing his former sidekick._

Sonic laughed out loud.

"They _still_ didn't get it right!" He smirked. "Because I made the first move, actually."

"But... That's good that they got it wrong, isn't it?" Tails asked anxiously. He yelped in surprise as Sonic lifted the kit off his feet and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's the greatest thing ever!" The hedgehog exclaimed, kissing Tails quickly over and over again.

"Sonic!" Tails giggled, trying to push away from his suddenly affectionate partner. "Sonic, stop it!"

Sonic squeezed Tails tightly, nuzzling against his head happily.

"Oh, I love you so much!"

"Why? Just because of this stupid article?"

Sonic grinned.

"No. Because until now, I hadn't realised how utterly adorable you were!"

* * *

_A/N: Oh yeah, you remember that poll? Well, I closed it and it looks like this is gonna be along story! The result was "More than 60", but I think I'll stick with exactly 50 chapters. I already know what the last chapter is gonna be, and chapters 17-30, but we need more! _**PLEASE**_ reveiw with more ideas! My mind only has a certain amount of fluff! Even if it's just a very small idea, I could probably make it a few chapters long. Thank you! =)_


	17. Playtime

_A/N: Yep, another chapter. I'm trying to make up for the month you all had to wait. I am sorry you know =( *Sniff*_

_No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter. XD (Read it, you'll understand!)_

* * *

Tails was snoring softly. Sonic grinned. It was early morning but the hedgeog was wide awake, and he didn't like being alone.

Sonic shuffled closer to Tails, pulling the kit into a tight embrace.

"Tails," He whispered softly, combing his fingers through the thick, silky fur of his partner's tails. The fox mumbled something, turning over onto his stomach and burrowing under the pillow.

"Hey, come out of there," Sonic said quietly, "How coan you still be tired after ten full hours of sleep?"

"Sonic," Tails moaned quietly, "It's barely six o'clock in the _morning_. I'm trying to sleep."

The hedgehog sighed, dropping back down onto his pillow. He shifted around a little bit, before propping himself up on his elbow, staring wistfully at Tails' back. The kit's head was still hidden underneath the pillow, but he had dozed off again, and his hands were no longer gripping it tightly.

A suspicious smile crept on to Sonic's face as a thought formed in his mind.

He sat up on his knees, hands slowly reaching out, carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping fox.

Then, quick as a flash, he snatched up Tails' pillow and slammed it down on Tails' head, causing the kit to yelp in surprise as he was hit repeatedly with his own pillow.

"Sonic! Stop it!" he laughed, struggling to sit up. He grabbed Sonic's pillow and began to hit back. Both of them found it hard to breathe as they were laughing so much. The pillows were whacked completely out of shape, beginning to come out of their covers.

Tails was losing the pillow fight. He tossed the pillow from his hands and pounced on Sonic, knocking them both backwards. Sonic dropped his own soft weapon and attempted to prise himself from Tails' grip.

They ended up tumbling off the bed, still wrestling playfully on the thick carpet, rolling across the room.

"Gotcha!" Sonic yelled, pinning the fox beneath him and holding down his arms.

"Hey!" Tails cried, twisting around, "Lemme go!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Sonic grinned, tightening his grasp.

Tails stopped squirming. His bright blue eyes grew huge, brimming with tears as his bottom lip trembled gently.

"Sonic..." He whimpered.

Sonic turned his head away, tightly closing his own eyes.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for _that_ trick."

Tails sniffed, making little whining noises.

"I know you're faking it," Sonic growled, trying hard to ignore the quiet murmurs of pain that Tails was imitating.

He accidently opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of wide, pleading blue eyes staring up at him, unblinking.

Sonic sighed in defeat, losening his grip and letting Tails go.

"That wasn't fair," the hedgehog complained, sitting up against the bed, "I don't like it when you do that."

"I'm sorry," Tails whispered. Sonic seemed to be really irritated at him.

_Maybe I went too far_, The fox thought. _I didn't mean to upset him_...

"Don't be mad, Sonikku," He begged, climbing onto Sonic's lap.

Sonic softened. He always did when Tails called him that.

"I'm not mad," He muttered, stroking Tails' head. "Your hair's all messed up," he said, smoothing down the scruffy tufts, though they made Tails look even cuter.

"Probably because you were whacking me with that pillow," The kit protested. "Why didn't you just let me sleep?"

"Because I was wide awake and lonely. You sleep too much, Tails." He sighed. "I know! Why don't we go for a quick run to wake you up properly?"

"What, now?" Tails complained feebly, "It's..." He looked across at the clock. "Gone seven." he finished in surprise. How long had they been fighting for?

Sonic grinned.

"After breakfast. I wouldn't want you to run without eating anything," He said caringly, gently stroking Tails' soft stomach as he did so. "C'mon, I'll cook you something."

Tails looked up at him suspiciously.

"You _never_ cook breakfast. Or have pillow fights with me. And we haven't been for a run in at least a year." He paused, brow furrowed in thought. "Are you feeling alright, Sonic? Why are being so mushy with me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Well, yeah but... not this much."

"Don't you like it?"

Tails nuzzled into Sonic's chest happily.

"Of course I do. I just... wondered why. Ever since we went to Twinkle Park and the newspaper stuff... You've been really affectionate with me."

Sonic didn't say anything in reply, though both he and Tails were beginning to think that the whole "Publicity Stunt" accusation may have been just the thing to make their relationship even stronger.

* * *

_A/N: Aww. I was really proud of this chapter. Lots o' fluff! Reveiws please, cuz they make me happy! =)_


	18. Running

_A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I did it again, I'm so so sorry! Exactly a month since an update... Ahh! I really am sorry, you know... =( I'll try not to do it again... It's only a short chapter this time... but I WILL have the next one up tomorrow, I PROMISE. You trust me, right..? Heh-heh... oh yeah, Boolean gave me the idea for this, though I didn't actually use the exact words he suggested... sorry..._

* * *

The bitter wind lashed against Sonic's face, numbing his cheeks and forcing him to close his eyes. That should have caused him to lose all sense of direction, but his animal instincts guided him through the trees, over roots and under branches.

He loved this feeling. The feeling of freedom. It always surrounded him when he was running. It was partly why he enjoyed so much, did it so often. It made him feel... complete. A little like how he felt when he was around Tails.

"Hey, Tails!" He yelled over his shoulder to the kit, who was flying a little way behind him. "TAILS!"

Tails spun his tails as fast as he could to catch up with Sonic.

"Yea- ahh!" He was pulled down into the hedgehog's arms and held there tightly. "Sonic," He giggled, "What are you doing?"

Sonic leant down to give Tails a guick, gentle kiss. Tails giggled more, gazing up at Sonic fondly.

"Sonic..? What are you doing?" Tails repeated.

"Heh. I was just combining my two most favourite things in the world." Sonic replied, rubbing his nose against Tails'.

Then he let go, letting Tails back into the air. He slowed down a little so that Tails passed him, zooming ahead. Sonic ould tell the fox was tiring, though he wasn't even a little breathless. It wouldn't be fair on Tails if Sonic made them stay out running for much longer.

Sonic suddenly came to the edge of the forest. He took a sharp turn as the trees ended, sending small rocks tumbling over the edge of the sharp cliff on which the forest stood. Sonic glanced to his left, staring down at the darkness below, so far away he couldn't even work out what was down there. Then, he noticed something to the right.

Sonic's green eyes gleamed, and a grin formed on his muzzle. He carried on running, feet punding the soft ground, before bending his legs and leaping into the air. He held his arms out, spreading his fingers before throwing his hands out in front of his face. He managed to clear the thin fence, falling down towards the darkness...

He landed heavily into something soft, feeling small arms clutch him tightly. He hung on as best he could, smiling as they slowly approached the cliff again.

Sonic jumped from Tails arms, landing safely on the ground. Tails landed beside him, giving a small smile as Sonic pulled a thumbs-up in his direction.

"Heh, you still got it, buddy. Are you Ok?"

Tails nodded.

"...Yeah...it's just that... we've not ran... for a while and... you're heavier... than you used to be..." The kit panted, clutching his side and bending over. Sonic rubbed his back caringly.

"You wanna go home now?"

Tails nodded, his face screwing up as he tried to stand straight again. Sonic scooped him into his arms.

"I'll carry you. You just lie there and look cute." Tails smiled weakly, slumping against Sonic's chest as he started to run, slowly at first, then gradually getting faster, finally breaking into a full sprint. He looked down at Tails in his arms, who was snuggling into him, giving small sighs. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful. Sonic smiled as Tails started snoring softly.

Sonic hurried through, out of the other side of the forest, heading home.

***

Tails groaned softly, raising his head and opening his eyes. Everything was blurry. Tails rubbed his eyes with his fists, shaking his head before looking around.

"Mmm... Sonic?" He called hoarsly. The hedgehog appeared immediately. He sat next to Tails, pulling him in close.

"Sonic..?"

"Mmm?"

"Why... I mean... What happened?"

Sonic chuckled. "Heh. We went out for a run, remember? You were pretty tired out, so I took you home. You fell asleep on the way back."

"Oh." They seemed to leave it at that. Sonic sat there quietly, stroking Tails' head gently. Sonic's green eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Tails?"

"Yes?"

"You want to take the Tornado out for a spin?"

"Why?"

"Well, earlier, I... loved running... But it's not really fair because you can't last as long as me. So... well, riding on the Tornado gives me the same feeling, so... Do you want to?"

Tails furrowed his brow.

"Well, alright..."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... next one up tomorrow. Sorry again... =( Reveiws = Happy Author. Happy Author = More Updates! _


	19. Music

_A/N: No comment._

* * *

There was no sound except for the soft whirring of the propellor and hum of the engine as the small bi-plane rolled out of the hangar, Tails in the cockpit. Sonic grinned, patting the huge body of the red 'Tornado' proudly.

"Heh. It's a long time since we took her out for a spin." He said, "You sure she can fly Ok?" Tails nodded.

"Of course. I've been working on the Tornado a lot recently. Everything should work perfectly."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Should?"

"Hop on, Sonic. I would have built a passenger seat for you but I didn't have the equipment." Sonic jumped onto the wings in front of the cockpit, taking up his usual stance to balance himself properly. It had taken years to work out a safe way to position his legs and body and make sure he didn't fall off while flying.

Soon they were soaring high through the air, everything hidden by clouds, apart from the odd bird swooping expertly past their plane. Sonic spread his arms out wide, inhaling deeply. Tails frowned with concern.

"Sonic?" He called above the wind, "Do you have to do that? The wind'll rip you right off." Sonic turned his head to reassure Tails.

"Don't fret lil' buddy. I'm fine." Tails was silenced immediately. Sonic called him 'Lil buddy'. He hadn't done that since... well, since they were nothing more than friends. Tails sulked silently for the rest of the journey, until way into the evening when the sky changed to a streaky orange colour. Sonic glanced around at Tails, who looked a little moody, but the hedgehog just assumed that was because he was tired.

"Tails? You think we should start heading back now? You're getting tired." Tails sighed and began to turn the plane back around, taking a shortcut overs the mountains to get home. By the time Tails pulled the plane back into the hangar, the sky was a deep blue, decorated with little white stars. Sonic leapt off the wing, his legs wobbling slightly. He turned to help Tails out of the cockpit if he needed it, and chuckled gently at what he saw.

"Look at you." He murmured, walking closer to the plane, "You're practically asleep already." Tails didn't respond, though Sonic could tell he was still awake. He frowned. "What's wrong Tails? You're not talking to me now then, huh? C'mon, what have I said?"

"Nothing." Tails mumbled. Sonic climbed into the cockpit, though it wasn't really big enough for two. He pulled Tails onto his lap, holding him close. Tails tried his hardest to remain moody, although he knew he was just doing it to get attention, which is what Sonic was giving him. The hedgehog nuzzled into the side of Tails' head affectionately. He knew Tails wouldn't stay mad at him forever. Tails gave up and relaxed against Sonic's chest.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's silly..."

"Tell me."

Tails shifted around awkwardly, feeling stupid getting worked up about something so small.

"It was when... You called me 'Lil buddy'. You haven't called me that since we were just friends. It's stupid really."

"No it's not. I'm sorry. We've not been out in the Tornado for a long time, and I used to call you that when we were out flying... I guess the moment just got to me."

Tails moved around a little, before giving a soft sighing noise and falling asleep. Sonic rolled his eyes. They couldn't sleep in the cockpit of a plane. Although... it was quite comfortable. Sonic slid down a little bit and closed his eyes too.

***

Tails yawned and stretched out, stopping when he felt various levers and other things poking him everywhere. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked around, surprised to find himself in the cockpit of the Tornado, curled up on Sonic's lap.

"Hey, you're awake." Sonic muttered happily. "I've been awake for hours." Tails stretched out as best he could. All of his muscles were stiff and pulled when he extended his limbs. He winced, drawing them back in again.

"Did we really sleep in here last night?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck to soothe the ache.

"Yep. You wanted to."

"Did I?"

Sonic nodded, hugging Tails closer to him. He whispered something in Tails' ear, making the kit's eyes widen. He spluttered with laughter.

"Sonic! _Here_? I don't think the engine wou-" He blinked in surprise as Sonic reached over the side of the plane and lifted up his red guitar. Tails rolled his eyes, sighing at his boyfriend.

"I didn't know you_ literally_ meant 'Sweet Music'." Sonic grinned, carefully reaching over to lay the guitar across Tails' lap, lifting the kit's hand over the large belly of the instrument and resting them on the strings. For the next hour, Sonic taught Tails to play, their hands resting on each other's as Sonic guided him. After an hour and a half, Tails could play the whole piece all the way through. Sonic nodded, encouraging him.

"Hey, you're a fast learner." The hedgehog smiled.

"Well, you're a fast teacher." Tails replied playfully. "You wanna go out in the Tornado again today, Sonic?" Sonic shook his head, happily hugging Tails.

"I'd rather stay right here."

"What, all day? What'll we do in here?" A wide smirk spread across Sonic's face.

"I don't know. Make sweet music?"

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter is short. Thanks to Boolean for this idea too. Next chapter will be longer, but I won't say when it's going to be up because a) You won't believe me and b) I won't meet the deadline._


End file.
